On Your Shoulder
by springtimesadness
Summary: You get one job. If you complete it, you can come home. Your given job isn't a walk in the park though. Almost everyone either fails, abandons, or dies on their mission. Sasha denies all those things. Even though every odd is against her completion, she thinks her job will be easy. I mean, killing Natsu Dragneel isn't THAT hard. Right?


**AN: Hello Everybody! Welcome to, "On Your Shoulder"! I'll admit it, this story came to me in a dream, (At least the plotline did) so I don't exactly feel 100% confident in writing it. I was debating whether to write this or not, but since at the moment my profile is bare, with the exception of TWO other stories, I decided to at least try. It's going to start a little rough around the edges I'd presume, since I didn't think of this plot when I was fully able to process things. I just thought the dream I had was so cool, that I should try and illustrate it. In fact, if things go smoothly, this story is going to be an illustration of my dream! Of course I'd add Fairy Tail characters to make this a TRUE fanfiction! And if you've read my other story, (shameless promotion) you know I like to do reminders, so read those to stay updated on things happening in my life that could affect my stories!**

**My only reminder,**

**1. School IS starting soon, so updates will decline a little bit. I am very quick to finish work at school, so homework may not be as much of an issue as I'm fretting it to be. I'm still not going to slack off though just to write. School comes first, Fanfiction comes second! It's the bare truth. **

**That's the only thing that needed to be said. I hope you all support this story, since again, I am taking a personal risk when writing this. In the beginning, updates will be fairly quick, but they will slow a bit so I can adjust to having to work on multiple stories. **

**Anyways, enough jibber-jabber. You've got a story to read! (unless you don't read author's notes.) Any type of feedback is welcome, it helps me a lot in the long-run! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's baby. And stealing babies is WRONG! I don't own anything except for my own character(s).**

UNKNOWN P.O.V.

"ELI!" a soft voice yelled at another. "Listen to me for once!" it snapped again.

"Why bother? There's nothing I can do to help you." the man Eli sighed.

"There must be something!" the soft voice wailed.

"I'm sorry Sasha. It's your destiny to leave." Eli sympathized.

"Screw destinies! I don't want to go! It's safe, happy, and beautiful here! It's scary and unforgiving there!" Sasha muttered.

"You'll get used to it. I know I did." Eli rubbed the back of his head, his shiny blonde hair ruffling.

"But I can always come back right? You can!" Sasha asked quietly, her pale purple-colored eyes dulled..

"You know I've told you about why I can come back here. You didn't get the same destiny I did. Nobody ever gets the same destiny. Your job will be different than anybody else's. I can come back because I completed mine successfully. You can come back once you complete yours." Eli sighed, staring her in the eyes.

"That's easy! I promise I'll come back to you!" Sasha cheered, her eyes beginning to shine.

"Sasha. You don't realize how dangerous these jobs are. This is your only shot at proving yourself. Most people fail, quit, or die on their job. The odds aren't in your favor. They aren't in anyone's favor!" Eli scolded.

"But. But. You completed yours!" Sasha retorted.

"You know how I completed mine. That was a fluke. It will never happen to anyone. The chances are the closest to nothing it can get." he said.

"What if they think I'm strange?" Sasha fretted, changing the topic, seeing as it was becoming a bit upsetting for Eli.

"Sasha. You'll all get along. I promise. Would I lie to you?" Eli asked her.

"No master." Sasha admitted. "We're friends. We'd never lie to each other."

"Sasha. You can't call me that. Remember?" Eli narrowed his eyes.

"I know. I just though I should say it one last time." she whispered to herself.

A light opened in front of them, shining so brightly, Sasha covered her eyes.

"Go on then. Follow Your Destiny. I hope to see you soon." Eli nudged her. Sasha hugged him one last time, her hair falling over her sad, teary eyes. She pulled away, staring at the floor. She turned her back to Eli, now facing the bright void suspended In the air.

"Screw Destinies." she smiled at him before taking a deep breath and stepping through the void.

As soon as she was fully engulfed in the light she began to feel a tingling sensation spreading throughout her body. It was soothing at first, but it soon began to sting, then burn. Sasha let out a shriek. The pain was almost unbearable. It felt as if the very force of life was being sucked from her. Her whole body being engulfed in tiny, excruciating explosions. Just as soon as she thought she was going to lose her consciousness, the burning stopped. She was now in a field. A field filled with every variety of flowers and color one could imagine.

"You sure now how to choose your destinations Eli." Sasha huffed, standing up, dusting off her knee-length flowy white dress. She fixed the white bow in her golden blonde hair, unsatisfied with it's placement. When she was done, she gazed around, taking in the scenery before her. She admitted It was beautiful, even though she didn't want to. It's not that she wasn't ready to give this new place a chance, it's that she was scared. Sasha was quite the scaredy-cat. She didn't do well in new places, let alone by herself. She sat down again in the flowered field, trying to remember her instructions.

"Fairy Tail?" she strained to remember. "Like, a story? I guess I should ask some natives if they've heard of anything like that." She began walking away from the field, headed towards a town in the distance. A cool, yet soothing breeze blew through the air, lightly swaying the grass beneath Sasha's bare feet. The town she had arrived in was bigger than it had appeared from the flowery field. The buildings were perfectly spaced, and vendors were set up along the sides of the streets. People littered those streets, having happy conversations with one another, talking about the weather, and, Fairy Tail? Her eyes brightened a bit when she heard that name. She WAS in the right place. Not that she doubted Eli's navigation. She straightened her posture, calmly walking over to the group of women chatting about this Fairy Tail she had been told to go to. She smiled. "Hello! Umm, I overheard you talking about Fairy Tail, and I need to know where that may be located. You see, I'm supposed to be there right now, and I'm not from around here. She said in a high voice, trying to sound confident.

"Oh, you're looking for Fairy Tail?" one asked her, noticing her presence.

Sasha nodded vigorously.

"Okay, you see that street there?" she pointed to a street about 100 meters from their location. Sasha nodded her head, listening to this lady's instructions.

***time skip brought to you by Extalia's monarchy***

After hearing the directions the two women gave her, Sasha shot off in the direction the guild was in. The rocky cobblestone beneath her feet felt weird to be walking on barefoot. She was used to much softer ground. Ground that didn't sting and hurt your feet. She skidded to a halt, lifting a foot, inspecting the bottom of it, trying to figure out why it was burning. Her eyes widened as she saw her foot covered in dirt, dust, small shards of stone, and adorned with cuts.

"Why aren't they normal? Why are they like this?" she gasped, sitting down, resting her feet. In her home-land, she could run through whatever terrain she wanted, and her feet wouldn't ever obtain even a single scratch. They would always look as good as new. This land was strange. Sasha held her hands over her feet, concentrating with an immense amount of force. A golden aura surrounded them, quickly moving to engulf her injured feet. After about a minute of sitting, and healing her feet, she stood up again, walking instead of running. She breathed in the air, taking her surroundings in. She missed Eli terribly. The fact that she would never she him again made it worse. In her heart, she knew that nothing could have prevented this, and she just had to suck it up and accept her destiny. It wasn't fair. Eli could go back and forth as much as he pleased! Why couldn't she! After all, Eli was her teacher! She should be able to do everything he could. This job would be easy! She would complete it lickety-split, and go home, and see everyone again. Eli was just bluffing. Still deep in thought, she was snapped out of it at the sound of things being thrown, broken, and lots of yelling. Her eyes sparked in the hopes of finding adventure. She picked up her pace, quickly making her way to the source of the rambunctious sound. Before her stood a very colorfully decorated building. The sounds were emitting from here. She jumped back in surprise as an incredibly loud THUMP was heard on the other side of the door. She shrunk back, scared to go in. She was not good in these situations. She never was. AS she contemplated going straight in, or knocking, the door swung open, hitting her in the face. She was thrown back several feet, landing on the rough concrete ground.

"Eep!" she squeaked, rubbing her face, which was growing numb by the second. She held her hands to her face, concentrating her magic again, healing her most likely bruised face.

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" a very worried voice said, approaching her. Sasha took her hands from her face, confident in her healing work. She glanced up at the person who had noticed her. It was a girl with medium length hair, with big, brown eyes. Sasha nodded, dusting herself off.

"I'm sorry about that, Natsu's always starting fights, it's a miracle he hasn't killed anyone accidentally yet." she rubbed her head. "Oh! I'm Lucy!" she said, extending her hand. Sasha's eyes widened at the mention of Natsu. She had found him! Sasha staggered to her feet, now standing a bit taller than Lucy, she extended her hand, shaking it weakly.

"I'm Sasha." Sasha introduced.

"What're you doing here at Fairy Tail Sasha?" she smiled. Sasha blinked a few times.

"_Should I tell this girl?" _she thought, her mission clear in her head. Lucy seemed like a trust-worthy girl. Sasha thought she could trust her.

"Ok, you can't tell anyone the reason I'm here. This is our secret. I know we've just met, but you seem to be pretty trust-worthy." she said, her eyes not meeting hers.

Lucy nodded a bit hesitantly, unsure if she was ready to hear what this girl had to say.

"I was sent here with a mission. Where I'm from, every citizen has one job they do. Once they complete it, they can come back home. The thing is, most people either quit, fail, or die on their missions, making them near-impossible to complete. I personally think people are exaggerating, but my master kept telling me off." she said wistfully, thinking back to Eli.

"If I may ask, what's your mission?" Lucy asked, becoming fully engaged in the conversation.

"LUCY!" a voice yelled from inside the guild.

"Excuse me! I'll be back!" she said, running into the guild hall.

Sasha stared at her feet again. Was Eli really telling the truth when he told her about her job? Were the odds really that thin? She glanced up abruptly at the sound of Lucy coming back outside, dragging someone behind her.

"Natsu, this is Sasha, Sasha, this is Natsu." she acquainted the two of us. My eyes widened. This was Natsu. THE Natsu Dragneel. He smiled a toothy grin at me.

"Hey there! Are you gonna join Fairy Tail?" he asked me, the smiled still shining.

I froze at the question.

"_What am I supposed to do? I didn't think this would happen! I'm not prepared!" _Sasha fretted in her head.

"Um. I'm thinking about it." she stuttered, blurting out an answer.

"Alright!" he said, punching his fist into his hand. "FIGHT ME!" he yelled out of the blue.

I hopped back a few feet. Fight? He wanted to fight that quickly? This was too easy!

"Alright." she said, trying to hide her enthusiasm by shrugging her shoulders.

He grabbed Sasha's arm, dragging her into the field the resided behind the guild. He dropped into a fighting position a few meters in front of her. Lucy was watching on the side intently.

"You ready? I'm not gonna hold back just because you're a newbie!" he said, slamming his fists together again.

Sasha nodded. This was it! She could complete my job! She could see her friends again! She could see the small amount of family she had left again!

"GO!" Lucy cheered from the sidelines.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" he said, right off the bat. Sasha side-stepped, easily avoiding it. Abruptly, a man with raven locks ran from the building.

"Come back here Natsu! I'm not done with you yet!" he said, running at Natsu.

Lucy snagged the back of his shirt collar, pulling him back. She shook her head, motioning to the fight Natsu and Sasha were having. He looked confused at the sight of Sasha. Lucy quickly briefed him about who she was.

"ANGEL'S WING-BEAT!" Sasha cried, running very quickly at Natsu. Her hands had been coated in a twinkling, white light that almost seemed to have stars in it. She slashed at Natsu, determination in her eyes. Natsu lunged to the side, dodging her attack.

"Angel's Wing-beat?" Natsu rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"HALO!" she said, shooting a blast of light at him while he was distracted. A golden ring appeared above his head. He glanced up, confused at it.

"What's this thing? And What the heck is that magic?" he asked.

"HALO SHOT!" Sasha shouted, pointing two fingers at Natsu. The Halo that resided above his head shot a beam down onto him. She watched Natsu fall to the ground, the halo dissolving into the air. Her heart dropped a bit as he got up, with only a few scratches.

"You're pretty strong you know?" he said, rubbing his head. Sasha's eye narrowed.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" he said, leaping forward, his arm swinging at Sasha. Sasha wasn't a swift as last time, and took a blow to the side of her head. She leaned over, holding her head, catching her breath. Her head snapped back up at she saw Natsu standing a few yards away, a triumphant look plastered to his face.

"I didn't think I'd have to go this far." Sasha murmured to herself, casting a glance at Natsu, who thought he had one that easily.

"ANGEL'S CLOUD STRIKE!" she said rather happily. She held up her index and middle finger, pressing them together. She swung them in the direction of Natsu. The small assortment of clouds in the area began to rain down form the sky, pelting Natsu repeatedly. He was knocked to the ground after trying to defend himself.

"You're easier than I thought. Your defensive skills aren't what I expected." Sasha pointed out, the clouds torment coming to a halt. By now just about everyone in the guild had come outside to see what the ruckus was. Including the master, who was watching Sasha with his eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this, you may have been a nice person to get to know." Sasha sighed, walking over to Natsu, planting a foot on his chest, preventing him from getting up.

"S-Sasha? What do you mean?" he said, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm simply completing my job. I'll see everyone again!" Sasha said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but I need to be able to return." she sighed, raising her right hand to the sky again. "Judgment Day." she said, her voice ringing out clearly for everyone to hear.

"STOP!" a voice yelled, rushing towards Sasha. She turned her head, to see a very short, old man running towards her. "DO YOU MEAN TO KILL HIM?" he screamed, trying to shove Sasha away from Natsu. Sasha was a rock, and didn't budge. Sasha stared blankly at Natsu, determination burning in her eyes.

"Yes. That's my job. If I kill Natsu Dragneel, I am allowed to come home."

**AN: OH MY GOD! The suspense! Ha-ha, just kidding some of you probably saw that coming. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I have volleyball tryouts all this week, and have been constantly practicing, leaving my with little to no time to write or proofread. I'll come back later and proof-read if I have the time though. Gomen! **

**Anyways, if y'all enjoyed reading this, than please follow, favorite, and review, and I'll update this story quicker. It's not high on my update priority list, but with positive feedback, it will skyrocket to the top!**

**So, Until Next Time,**

**-springtimesadness **


End file.
